


A Phoenix flies

by charliepoet13



Series: A Phoenix rises [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fight Scenes, Lucys going to go through some stuff, Personal Growth, Tags to be added as the story goes, second part of an ongoing story, self doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Lucy has become Phoenix, the newest Celestial Spirit to join the stars. She'd made a contract with her first owner Yukino and now plans to help her find Aquarius, though someone else seems to have their own plans.
Series: A Phoenix rises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653028
Kudos: 7





	A Phoenix flies

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm finally back to this! I haven't forgotten about it! I got a boost of inspiration for it so this is probably going to be what I focus on for a while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy starts her journey to find Aquarius

She returned to Sabertooth in a flourish of magic, after having her agreed hour of rest. She was slightly annoyed that they had been right, she’d needed it. All her symptoms had disappeared now that the Celestial realm had been given the chance to heal her and she was ready to get back to work. A week had already been and gone on Earthland and she was desperate to not make them wait any longer. 

Yukino was the first to greet her, having felt her appearance through their new connection, which was something else she was going to have to get used to. She would always know now if Yukino was in trouble, her bond would push her to act and protect her, not that she'd have let her get hurt while she was a human. 

“Lucy! You’re back! How are you feeling?”

“Much better! How is everyone? Is there anything you need me to do?”

Perhaps she was coming across as overly eager, but if there was nothing that Yukino wanted her for then she wanted to get started on her promise. She knew she was probably overworking herself by immediately getting herself back into it, but she needed to do this. Thankfully Yukino seemed to understand her, or at the very least, she didn't laugh at her.

“Everyone’s doing great, I can see that you’ve recovered too. I’m glad, you had us all a bit worried. The only thing you need to do is wait for your friends to return, they should be here soon”

Her friends? The automatic apology died on her lips as the end of the sentence caught up to her. Did she mean Fairytail?

“Wait, did they actually stay to wait for me?”

Her question was met with a small giggle, Yukino doing her best to be polite despite her clear amusement.

“No, they stayed and may have caused a fight or two while they were here. But they’ve also been quite busy you know? They’ve worked hard for you”

“They have? What do you mean by that?”

But she didn’t get a response, instead Yukino turned away to lead her to the guild’s main hall. Apparently her owner was in a secretive mood, it was more than a little frustrating, but she’d have to play this game if she wanted to get anywhere. They sat at one of the many tables littering the guild hall, allowing them a chance to talk.

“Is everyone ok in the Spirit World? Is everyone alright?”

“Hm? Yeah, everyone’s fine. They all came to check up on me while I was resting, it was actually a fun time”

“Well then I’m glad everyone’s happy but…” She started to fidget a little, trying to think of how to word her question” Since you talked with them, you might know...Are they alright with...with being my spirits?”

Oh! Of course that would bother her! After all they were only her spirits due to the death of an owner they had held dear, it would weigh heavily on anyones mind if that was what they had actually wanted. Well, her first duty as her spirit was to put her owner and friend’s mind at rest.

“Yes, they are all happy to be your spirits, I promise you”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. Pisces and Libra made sure of it. They were satisfied that we were telling the truth and that we only had your best interests in mind. They truly love and care for you, you know? Now, more than ever, I’m glad I stopped you from giving them up, it would have really upset them”

She looked down, doing her best to try and hide how pleased she was, but she couldn’t hide the touched feeling that resonated through their bond.

“I was so sure I’d let them down, that I shouldn’t be their owner. I don’t know what I’d do without them though, if they also believed they could do better than me. So thank you all for supporting me, I promise to not let any of you down!”

“I never believed for a moment you would, I’m proud you’re my first owner Yukino”

Pride, joy and embarrassment mixed together and surged through their connection, this would absolutely take some getting used to. But it was a sign she needed to tone it down a little, before the poor girl combusted. Before she could think of a way to change the topic, it was forcefully changed for her when Team Natsu burst in through the guild doors. As loud as usual it would have caught her off guard if she wasn’t so used to it. Natsu especially did not know how to use a door properly.

“Yukino! Summon Lu- Oh you already have! Hey Lucy!”

“Luuuccyyyy!” An excited blue Exceed flew a few cycles around them before landing on the table. “Are you better now?”

“Much, thank you”

The others quickly followed, taking their seats, though half of them looked ready to burst with their excitement. It was quite amusing, if not a little worrying, who knew what trouble they had gotten into this time?

“Lucy! Guess what we’ve found!”

Before she could ask what he meant, Natsu was not so softly shoved by Gray.

“Calm down flame brain, you’re yelling it to the whole guild”

“Don’t care! This is more important!”

He recovered quickly, but not quick enough to stop Erza interjecting, speaking in a much more calm manner, even if small trembles in her voice betrayed her own joyous emotions.

“We’ve found something that we think you’d be happy to know, though they are just mainly rumours”

“Rumours? About what?”

Ok, they had her full attention now, what had they been working so hard on the past week? Yukino seemed to think it was something really good, so she’d have to follow her on this for now.

“We all pitched in, Carla and I flew off further south, While Natsu and Happy flew off North. We were able to scour much further distances thanks to their help.”

She cuddled Carla a little closer in thanks, though all that seemed to manage to do was fluster the poor Exceed. She gently pushed away Wendy’s arms, leaving her hold to jump onto the table and straighten out her skirt.

“Well of course. It made Wendy happy so I was going to offer my help”

_ Right, that was the only reason. _

She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes as a knowing smile crawled onto her face. Carla reminded her a little of Aquarius, with that stubborn refusal to be perceived as anything other than dignified by those she cared about, though she wasn’t as quick to maim as the water spirit was.

“Well thank you regardless I suppose? Though what were you looking for?”

Erza held up a hand, preventing an answer to her question.

“Gray and I weren’t able to travel nearly as far in the time limit sadly, but we were still able to garner information from the neighbouring towns”

“Towns? You visited multiple towns in a week”

There was a small groan from the ice wizard as he slumped a little in his seat at the memory.

“Yeah, she dragged me around everywhere, nonstop pulling me from place to place. it was so tiring” He caught her eyes then sat up straight, suddenly alarmed. “Not that I minded obviously! I wanted to find this information for you!...I just don’t appreciate how we did it”

The small pout and glare directed at Erza went thoroughly ignored by everyone else, especially by her. She just wanted to know what they were talking about dammit! Her frustration did not go unnoticed by Yukino, she swore she caught an amused smile on the mage’s face. Her owner was going to end up in deep trouble if she wasn’t careful.

“Ok, but what did you find?”

“Oh, right. Well there’s been a flurry of rumours around that interested us, so we went out and investigated. The rumour has spread all out across Fiore, but not many have actually gone to test its validity. We didn’t have the time to ourselves either, so we don’t actually know if it’s true so please don’t get too hopeful. Apparently there’s been a surge of Celestial magic in Hargeon town. A spirit mage who had been visiting was nearly knocked off their feet by it. It wasn’t any of the keys for sale in any of the stores, so the rumour goes there must be a powerful unowned key somewhere around there, sending out this wave of magic, almost like it’s trying to call someone.”

“Like it’s trying to…” Erza’s words finally sunk in, hitting her like a train. She almost stood up in shock as her emotions ran high. Could this really be? She knew she shouldn’t be so hopeful but.. “That could be Aquarius!”

“It might be yes. We were wondering if you’d be willing to go. Though I suppose we do need Yukino’s permission first”

They all turned to face her, stunning her as she was forcibly dragged back into the conversation. She thought it over for a moment and she had to resist the urge to beg her to go, she needed to know if this was her closest friend. After what felt like hours but was really a few agonising seconds she nodded.

“We’ll go. I want to know if it’s Aquarius too, I want you both to be reunited” Her heart swelled with love and appreciation for her and she swore at that moment to make sure to keep her safe on this journey. “Besides, even if it’s not, it’s a Celestial mage job. If a spirit is going out of control or needs help, I should be there”

She nodded along, easily agreeing with her. It was a Spirit mage’s job to care for and protect all spirits the same way they always protect them. It was an important bond of love and trust that needed to be honoured whenever possible. If a Spirit is in need, A mgae needed to answer the call and vice versa, it was only giving them the respect they deserved. She wasn’t naive though, she knew her way of thinking wasn’t the most popular one, so it was important that Yukino go help this poor spirit, or noone else might. She would have if she had still been human and she was proud that Yukino would too.

“Absolutely, well with that settled, let’s go”

She was surprised by Erza’s declaration, surely they’d done enough? They’d already led her here then found out information for her while she was resting. She really didn’t want to push them any further, she was starting to feel like she was just using them, there was no way she could pay them back for all they were doing for her.

“You’re coming too? You guys know that you don’t have to-”

“Lucy, I know you don’t want us to exhaust ourselves on your behalf, but I think you’re forgetting that we’re family. The fact you’re in a new guild or that you’re a spirit now doesn’t change that. We’re doing this so that when we do leave you to continue our work in Fairytail we know you’ll be happy. So please, let us help you with this”

“A-alright...I don’t think I can stop you anyway”

“Of course not! Anyway, Hargeon town sounds familiar for some reason”

“Aye, like we’ve been there before”

She couldn’t believe these two, how in the world could they have already forgotten? Their only defense was that a  _ lot _ had happened in the time since they’d first met, but still it had been an important moment for her. Had it not mattered so much to them?

“That’s where we met you dolts. You know where we stopped Bora and his use of illegal magic? I summoned Aquarius there...in fact that was the first time I summoned her in front of a member of Fairytail and considering the fact that interaction led me to joining the guild...Well it would be appropriate wouldn’t it?”

It was making more and more sense the more she thought about it. It would be so incredibly poetic to reunite in the place that started all of her crazy adventures and it wouldn’t surprise her if she’d chosen that place on purpose. If anyone knew how important Hargeon town was to her then…

“Oh yeah! I remember now! Didn’t we destroy a part of it?”

“You destroyed it! Also they seemed to have forgiven you, which was incredibly kind of them. I don’t know how you keep getting away with it.”

“I’m just awesome like that”

Right, that was it, how silly of her to think otherwise. The sarcastic comment was swallowed down before she could encourage a fight, there were more important things to focus on at that moment.

“Sure...So then we’re all agreed that the next step is to get there as soon as possible to investigate the rumour?”

There was a chorus of agreements around her and she beamed at them, happy to have their support. She just had to make sure of one thing first.

“Can we go by carriage or cart or something? After that last train ride I’d rather not step onto one for a while”

“Hear hear to that, I’d rather walk”

There were a few chuckles at Gray’s comment as they got up, ready to face the next challenge. He may have been joking, but she honestly agreed with him. She would absolutely rather walk across Fiore then get a train, probably would for a while actually. 

“We’ll be able to get a carriage I think, we’ll have to ask around.”

“That’s absolutely fine by me. I’d rather spend the day finding someone willing to take us for a good price then get held up again”

“It was a little boring afterwards when we all had to explain what happened”

There were some nods as Yukino took charge, agreeing with her spirit on taking a carriage.

“I know a few places, some who owe Sabertooth a few favours, I’ll get us a ride down there”

“Sweet Yukino!”

“Lead the way!”

She stood tall alongside her owner as she led the way, taking them through the streets until they reached a small building with several large carriages outside. This was the place where their search for Aquarius would start and she could be in no better company to find her with. 

And they would find her, she could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this out before Hiro revealed where Aquarius was. I know this will devaite from Canon probably, but this is where I always thought she should be from when I first planned this, just for the memories that town holds.  
> Well there or Stella for the pun, one of the two.
> 
> On an unrelated note Lolu weeks coming up, anyoe got any prompts for me?

**Author's Note:**

> It was nice to write for this again, I'm sorry I kept you all waiting.


End file.
